1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device and a method for automatically tightening spokes in spoke wheels, primarily bicycle wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In tightening spokes in bicycle wheels when manufacturing such wheels the procedure has normally been manual with a hand-held power-driven nipple tightener. For a normal bicycle wheel having 36 spokes the mentioned procedure is boring and tedious.